ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimatrix (Trent 10)
The Ultimatrix is a machine in Trent 10 that was used by Trent to transform into various aliens starting at a list of 10. Appearance The Ultimatrix, unlike the Omnitrix, didn't resemble a wristwatch, looking more like a gauntlet. The central component, the selection interface remains the same, while the watch band was replaced by a gauntlet-like band extending up to almost half of the wearer's arm or forearm (since the band's ability to morph its shape wasn't placed into it). Origin The Ultimatrix was created by the First Thinker, Azmuth for an unknown reason far before the events of Trent 10. Features * Just like the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix mainly allows for the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that are in groups of 10 * The Ultimatrix functions as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. * The Ultimatrix is able to access the Codon Stream's database to show which transformations have been activated over time. * Pressing the black button next to the dial makes the Ultimatrix larger in size, so it can be slipped off. * The Ultimatrix can add extras to alien forms in order to make the forms more safe/stable. * The Ultimatrix will automatically turn the user back into an alien form sufficient for the situation form in a situation in which they are about to get sufficiently hurt or knocked out. * The Ultimatrix has the ability to transform between alien forms by twisting the Ultimatrix symbol to the desired alien hologram. * The Ultimatrix is waterproof. * The Ultimatrix was durable enough to take a bullet. EVOLUTIONARY FUNCTION * The Ultimatrix has the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This is activated by pressing the Ultimatrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. * The evolution feature works by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. VOICE COMMANDS * The Ultimatrix has Voice Commands, just like the Omnitrix. ** Ultimatrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode *** Makes the Ultimatrix recognize the wearer and activates Voice Command Mode. ** Ultimatrix Hard Reset *** Resets the Ultimatrix ** Command Function Override Code 10 *** Overrides function. ** Ultimatrix Self Destruct in (time): Command Code: 000 - Destruct 0 *** Activates Self-Destruct Mode. ** Abort Self Destruct Code 10 *** Deactivates Self-Destruct Mode. ** Ultimatrix Reset Code 10 *** Activates Reset Mode ** Ultimatrix Abort Reset Code 10 *** Deactivates Reset Mode Subspecies Fusion Programming If multiple subspecies of an alien species exist the Ultimatrix will fuse them into one species Ex. Glutton Modes ACTIVE Active Mode is the Ultimatrix's default mode. Normally Active Mode is active when the Ultimatrix can be used, recharged and nothing is wrong. RECHARGE Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Ultimatrix from damaging the user. Recharge Mode is activated when the Ultimatrix runs out of time. Recharge Mode is deactivated automatically, once a certain period of time has passed. Using Ultimate Forms will make the Ultimatrix go into Recharge Mode sooner than using non-Ultimate aliens. SCAN When DNA not in the Codon Stream is near the Ultimatrix, it closes its main features until the DNA is scanned.It scans to match the species, then moves the identified species to the active playlist. RESET The Ultimatrix deactivates, charges, and re-activates. It can turn off/on some features. Reset Mode can be activated by Voice Command or by pressing and holding the Ultimatrix symbol as an alien for 2 seconds. DEACTIVATED The Ultimatrix shuts down, making it of no use. RADIATION Radiation Mode is activated when radiation is detected. The Ultimatrix will beep and flash red. Radiation Mode is activated whenever high levels of radiation are detected. SELF-DESTRUCT When in Self-Destruct Mode, the Ultimatrix counts down until it explodes. Self-Destruct Mode functions as a last resort should the Ultimatrix fall into the wrong hands. Self-Destruct Mode can be activated and deactivated by Voice Command. Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia *Testing... *Testing... *One, two, three... Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Objects Category:Galvan Technology Category:Omnitrixes